


Prosto z celu

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf Tony - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, Klątwy, Loki robi co chce, M/M, Magia, Pre-Slash, Snark, Snarky Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark robi co chce, Tony flirtuje, ciekawość, flirtowanie, może nieodwzajemnione uczucia, niech ktoś przytuli Tony'ego Starka, obejmowanie się, pierwszy pocałunek, skupiony na Tonym, trochę angstu, uczenie, umowy, wypadki, wyznania miłosne, wzajemne przyciąganie, wzdychanie, zakochiwanie się, łamanie klątw, łucznictwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Przestrzelenie komuś strzałą ramienia nie jest dobrym początkiem dnia. Nigdy.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right Off Target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009648) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> STARSdidathing to jedna z moich ulubionych autorek frostironów, więc postanowiłam przetłumaczyć jedną z jej historii. Będzie melodramatycznie i zabawnie (o ile nie zepsuję), więc zapraszam do czytania.
> 
> Bety brak, ale chętnie przyjmę.

\- Ja pierdolę. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

Biegnąc przez listowie i skacząc przez pnie Tony odsunął gałęzie drzewa. Jego serce łomotało ze strachu, gdy zbliżał się do polany. Słysząc bolesne przeklinanie, bez wahania wszedł na nią, wynurzając się z bezpiecznej ciemności, jaką zapewniały mu drzewa.

Zobaczył mężczyznę, który kucał na ziemi i opierał się o drzewo, jedną rękę przyciskając tuż pod strzałą, która sterczała z jego ramienia. Jego ubranie było ciemnozielone z czarnymi akcentami, co _mogłoby_ tłumaczyć dlaczego Tony myślał, że trafił w jakieś zwierzę. W sumie to nawet _byłaby_ dobra wymówka, gdyby nie był znany wśród swoich jako ten, który nie potrafi celować.

Tak naprawdę _w ogóle_ nie chciał w nic trafić.Teoretycznie był na polowaniu, ale _tak naprawdę_ poszedł na swoje ulubione miejsce w puszczy, żeby poćwiczyć umiejętność trafienia w coś, w co chciał trafić. Jako elf, który nie potrafił strzelać z pierdolonego łuku był _pośmiewiskiem_ a teraz na dodatek wziął i postrzelił jakiegoś niewinnego człowieka, który znalazł się w lesie.

Bogowie, Pepper go _zabije_.

Dzięki zwinnym i szybkim nogom, z których znany był jego gatunek, szybko znalazł się przy mężczyźnie. Tony przykucnął przy nim, a facet, co się chwali, zesztywniał dopiero, gdy zauważył, że nie jest sam.

\- Jest mi tak cholernie przykro, wszystko w porządku?

Facet był blady. Może dlatego, że taką miał karnację, a może z powodu szoku i bólu wywołanych raną. Tony nie był pewien, ale za to _wiedział_ , że mężczyzna właśnie znalazł cel dla swojego gniewu.

Cedząc każde słowo przez zaciśnięte zęby, zażądał: - Co z ciebie za _imbecyl_?

\- Yym. – Tony zawahał się. Zwykle nalegałby, że _Nie, tak naprawdę geniusz_ , ale przed chwilą postrzelił tego człowieka, więc mógł mu odpuścić. - Nie chciałem?

\- _Dziecko_ by sobie poradziło lepiej od ciebie – warknął człowiek, przykładając drugą rękę do rany.

\- Nie, czekaj – Tony próbował go udobruchać – mogę ci przynieść jakieś... - _zioła przeciwbólowe_ , ale przerwał i z rosnącą grozą obserwował jak z dłoni mężczyzny wydziela się zielone światło. Krzywił się on z bólu, ale nagle strzała wystrzeliła z jego ramienia i zaczęła wisieć w powietrzu.

 _O kurwa,_ pomyślał Tony, _postrzeliłem czarownika_.

Obserwował jak strzała spadła na ziemię; czarownik aż dyszał z wysiłku i wciąż trzymał rękę przy krwawiącej ranie. Tony’ego zmroziło; nagle o wiele bardziej zaczął się martwić co się stanie z _nim samym,_ niż o to jak ten drugi przeżyje.

Czarownik podniósł głowę i spiorunował go wzrokiem. Pewnie zbierał się do krzyczenia, ale Tony wyprzedził go i szybko zaoferował przeprosiny: - Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam. Czy możemy obejść się bez przeklinania mnie? Proszę?

Takie jego pierdolone szczęście, że spotkał się z magią– co się zdarza rzadko – w takich okolicznościach. Zawsze interesowali go ci, którzy umieli się nią posługiwać i od lat marzył, żeby z kimś takim pracować. Chciał, żeby ktoś odpowiedział na jego pytania i żeby mógł na własne oczy zobaczyć rzucanie zaklęć. _Niestety_ , choć elfy były naturalnymi przekaźnikami magicznymi, przez co osoby praktykujące magię ich poszukiwały, ich samych ostrzegano by _unikać_ takich spotkań.

Dlaczego?

Cóż. To proste. _Elfy w ogóle nie mogą się bronić przed magią_. Najmniejsze zaklęcie mogło je w pełni unieszkodliwić a nawet zabić. Nie była to zbyt piękna perspektywa, dlatego mieli się trzymać z daleka od czarownic. Mieli dołączać do nich i pomagać im tylko jeśli zostaliby przez jedną znalezieni i poproszeni; tylko wtedy, kiedy nie było innego wyjścia.

 _Nie mieli_ ich ranić. W ramię. Strzałą. _Kurwa_.

\- _Naprawdę_ nie chciałem w ciebie trafić – powiedział Tony, jednocześnie starając się wyglądać tak pokornie, jak to tylko możliwe. Dodatkowo próbował nie dać się ponieść panice, która go ogarniała, gdy tylko przypominał sobie straszne historie o mściwych czarownicach.

\- Nie chciałeś we mnie trafić? – zażądał czarownik szybko obrzucając go badawczym spojrzeniem. Słowami brzmiącymi jak przekleństwo, dorzucił: - Jesteś elfem. - Przechylił głowę, jego twarz wyrażała ból, ale widać było, że za jego wzrokiem kryje się analityczny, inteligentny umysł. - Czyżbym wkroczył za daleko na wasze terytorium? Czyżbyś myślał, że odeślesz mnie dzięki kłamstwom, jakie o twojej rasie opowiadają ludzie? Czyżbyś myślał, że rana lub _strach_ sprawią, że...

Czarownik zaczął podnosić ręce i Tony ledwo powstrzymał się przed krokiem w tył, krzycząc: - Zioła! - Czarownik skrzywił się z powodu głośności okrzyku, ale Tony nie miał zamiaru milczeć. – Mogę ci załatwić zioła! Przeciwbólowe, lecznicze, podniecające...

\- O czym ty w ogóle...

\- _Nie przeklinaj mnie_ \- nalegał Tony – a przyniosę ci zioła, jakie tylko zechcesz.

Jego rozmówca wyraźnie zrobił się podejrzliwy.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że potrzebuję czegoś takiego?

\- Jesteś czarownikiem w puszczy. – Tony odważył się uśmiechnąć delikatnie, powtarzając sobie w duchu: _czarownice nie wiedzą, że są naszą słabością, więc nie pozwól **mu** się domyślić_. - Nie jestem aż tak głupi.

\- Elf, który nie potrafi strzelać – warknął czarownik. - Co to mówi o twoich zdolnościach _w ogóle_?

Tony poczuł się niezwykle rozgoryczony tą uwagą, ale głęboko zakopał swoją frustrację.

\- Ludzie kłamią na nasz temat, sam to powiedziałeś. A może mam zapytać dlaczego jesteś czarownikiem, a nie _czarownicą_?

Czarownik spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale, ku radości Tony’ego, nie zaczął go znowu obrażać, tym samym przyznając elfowi rację. _Zgadza się; pierdol się za stereotypizowanie mnie – nawet jeśli rzeczywiście jestem jedynym wyjątkiem pośród nas_.

\- Zdobędziesz _wszystko_ czego zażądam?

Tony zmrużył oczy słysząc to sformułowanie.

\- Postrzeliłem cię _raz_ , więc zrobię to tylko _raz_.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

\- Coż, to zależy od tego w ilu _miejscach_ w puszczy będę musiał się znaleźć. Zaczną mnie szukać, jeśli zajmie mi to za dużo czasu. Zakładam, że ktoś zauważy, jeśli cię tu zostawię i się _wykrwawisz_.

\- Rana w żadnym razie nie jest _moją_ winą...

Tony westchnął poirytowany.

\- Możesz się wyleczyć? - Spojrzenie czarownika sprawiło, że Tony zaczął szybko wyjaśniać. - Nie próbuję _oceniać twojej mocy_ czy coś. - _Bogowie, podejrzliwe te czarownice_. - Chcę tylko znaleźć sposób, żeby to _zadziałało_.

\- A ja mam zaufać, że powrócisz? Że nie przywiedziesz tu swej braci, by mnie zaszlachtować jak bezbronne źrebię?

Tony prychnął: - _Poważnie_ _?_

\- Sam zwróciłeś uwagę na kłamstwa ludzi. - Czarownik poruszył się, ale grymas bólu nie wpłynął na widoczną na jego twarzy nieufność. - Nie umiesz nawet _celować_. Mam z tego wywnioskować, że to normalne? A może tak nie jest, a ty chcesz pozbyć się jedynego świadka, który mógłby o tym opowiedzieć?

\- Jasne, właśnie dlatego przybiegłem cię przeprosić i próbuję ci _pomóc_.

\- Wybieg - odparł czarownik. - By sprawdzić kim i _czym_ jestem.

Tony wgapił się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Cholera, może po prostu powinienem pozwolić ci gadać, póki się nie wykrwawisz. Nie możesz po prostu przyjąć przeprosin i uwierzyć, że ktoś zwyczajnie nie chce być zmienionym w żabę?

-Nie – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. - Nic o tobie nie wiem, w związku z czym ci nie ufam.

Tony otarł twarz dłonią i przez chwilę rozmarzył się, co by było, gdyby jego strzała wylądowało troszkę niżej i bardziej na lewo. Następnie poczuł się okropnie z tego powodu, dzięki czemu odnalazł w sobie jeszcze trochę cierpliwości.

\- Słuchaj. Nie muszę ci przynosić żadnych cholernych ziół. _Nic nie muszę dla ciebie robić. Zwyczajnie _zaoferowałem_ , żebyś..._

\- Żebym nie miał tak wielkiej ochoty się zemścić.

\- Czego nie możesz... – przerwał Tony, gdyż czarownik, daleki od tego, by brakowało mu energii na uleczenie się, przycisnął rękę do rany i, zaciskając zęby, sprawił, że zielona energia rozbłysła wokół jego dłoni i wchłonęła w skórę.

 _Kurwa_ , pomyślał Tony. _On tylko zbierał siły_.

Ostrożnie zaczął oddalać się od czarownika, ale dobrze wiedział, że jeśli ten rzuci zaklęcie, to po nim. Tony mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że zagojenie rany zużyło większość jego magicznej mocy. Może dałby radę zrobić unik przed słabym atakiem i uciec, ale cholera, kogo próbował oszukać? Wkurzony i _potężny_ czarownik będzie wiedział, że przeklęcie elfa nie nastręcza trudności, nawet z dużej odległości. Mógłby nawet zgłosić się do elfów by odnaleźć Tony’ego i zemścić się, tak jak wcześniej wspomniał. Tony odniósł wrażenie, że ten czarownik był wystarczająco sprytny i zawzięty, by go znaleźć, jeśliby się naprawdę postarał.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że z Tony’ego uleciała wola walki, wymamrotał tylko: – Co _możesz_ i najwyraźniej planujesz. - Tony zacisnął powieki. - Czy mogę poprosić o coś, co mnie _nie_ zabije w ciągu najbliższych pięciu minut?

Przez następne trzydzieści sekund czekał aż jego ciało się zacznie zmniejszać lub poczuje jakieś mrowienie, _cokolwiek_ , ale nic się nie stało. Otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na siebie; wciąż ten sam. Zwrócił się w stronę czarownika, który stał z założonymi rękami i spoglądał na niego z niecierpliwością. W jego ręku był kawałek pergaminu, którego tam wcześniej nie było.

\- Moje żądania.

Tony mrugnął i przeniósł wzrok z czarownika na zawartość jego ręki.

\- Chwila. Zgadzasz się na moją propozycję?

Czarownik pociągnął nosem.

\- Nie lubię transfiguracji.

\- Taa, ale... - _myślałem, że mi nie ufasz?_ Z jakiegoś powodu te słowa utknęły mu w gardle i ich nie powiedział. _Kurwa, Tony, nie kłóć się z nim!_ Czarownik uniósł brwi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, który wyraźnie pokazywał, że protest Tony’ego go rozbawił. Elf nie miał zamiaru wpakowywać się w jeszcze większe kłopoty, więc szybko zmienił ton. – Yyy. Nic. - Wyciągnął rękę. – Zobaczmy tę listę.

Czarownik zawahał się przez krótką chwilę, zanim mu ją dał. Tony wciąż się spodziewał, że dotknięcie pergaminu w coś go zmieni, ale kiedy nic takiego się nie stało, niezauważenie odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął czytać.

 _O matko_. Coś go ścisnęło w żołądku. _To **bardzo** wykwalifikowany czarownik_. Większość czarownic nie wiedziałaby do czego w ogóle można by w eliksirze użyć tych rzeczy. Były rzadkie i potężne, a Tony’emu od dziecka powtarzano _jakie_ cechy oznaczają czarownicę, której lepiej nie zdenerwować.

Kimkolwiek był ten facet, posiadał wszystkie te cechy.

Elf znów zwrócił się w jego stronę i przełknął nerwowo, gdy zauważył, że ten mu się przygląda ze zbyt wielkim zainteresowaniem.

\- Mogę je dla ciebie zdobyć. - Spojrzał ponownie na listę i wyobraził sobie mapę puszczy. – Ale nie dam rady znaleźć _wszystkiego_ przed zachodem słońca. Są zbytnio rozproszone.

Do diabła, będzie miał szczęście, jeśli coś znajdzie - _i kropka_. Jeden z kwiatów, którego zażyczył sobie czarownik, był strzeżony przez wyjątkowo zawziętą jaszczurkę, plującą jadem z upodobaniem i bolesną precyzją.

\- Ile spodziewasz się przynieść przed zapadnięciem zmierzchu? - zapytał czarownik wyraźnie rozczarowany jego słowami. Bywa. Tony nie miał ochoty stać się robakiem pod jego butem, ale nie miał zamiaru kłamać.

\- Dwie trzecie? - Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Zależy jak trudno będzie je zdobyć. Wiesz, w tej puszczy żyją nie tylko elfy. - _I większość z tych stworzeń mnie nie lubi_.

Nie chodzi o to, że był dupkiem, tylko... cóż, miał skłonność do psikusów i mszczenia się na tych, którzy obrazili jego lub jego przyjaciół. Czy to jego wina, że był przy tym geniuszem, który z łatwością unikał schwytania? Jasne, przez to wiele stworzeń chciało mu połamać kości, ale czymże jest życie bez szczypty przygody? ....i drobnego zagrożenia dla życia i zdrowia.

Chociaż obecność czarownika na liście osób, które chcą go zabić to coś nowego, nawet dla Tony’ego.

Była to _także_ osoba, której Tony nie chciał tam trzymać długo.

Czarownik odchylił głowę, by spojrzeć na niebo, oceniając porę dnia zanim znów zwrócił się do Tony’ego.

\- Masz trzy godziny zanim muszę wracać.

\- Trzy _godziny?_ \- prychnął Tony zanim zaczął gestykulować pergaminem. - W tym czasie nie zdobędę nawet połowy. Jak wrócę, kiedy chcesz, to nawet nie będzie _wieczór_!

\- Mam inne zobowiązania oprócz czekania w puszczy na nieszczęsnego elfa.

Tony zacisnął pięści.

\- Cóż, czymkolwiek te _zobowiązania_ są, sam nie byłbyś w stanie wrócić stąd ze wszystkimi rzeczami z tej listy, nie w czasie, który mi dałeś. _Ty_ pewnie nawet nie wiesz, gdzie można znaleźć połowę z nich. - Czarownik wyglądał jakby miał zamiar zaprzeczyć, ale Tony nie miał zamiaru tego znosić. - Większości nie da się odnaleźć magicznie. _Szukałbyś_ w ciemno.

-Co teraz jest _twoim_ obowiązkiem, elfie – rzucił ostro czarownik. - Masz szczęście, że nie szukam zadośćuczynienia w krwi lub transfiguracji, czego tak wyraźnie się spodziewałeś. Na twoim miejscu trzymałbym język za zębami, bo może zdecyduję, że przyda mi się bardziej jako składnik zaklęć.

Tony wiedział, że nie była to czcza pogróżka, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zrezygnował z bronienia swoich racji. Pepper zawsze powtarzała, że pewnego dnia zabije go albo jego ośli upór albo taka postawa i nie miał zamiaru jej zawieść.

\- Strzała w ramieniu to dobry powód do zdenerwowania, ale robię, co w mojej mocy, by ci to odpłacić. Trochę mniej _obrażania_ byłoby spoko.

\- Tak? I sądzisz, że ciebie to nie dotyczy? Czyżby twoja pamięć była równie wadliwa jak celowanie?

Tony zaciskał zęby z taką siłą, że aż dziwne, że się żaden nie ułamał. _Lubisz bycie żywym, lubisz bycie żywym._ Powtarzał to w myślach jak mantrę, żeby powstrzymać się przed wyciągnięciem kolejnej strzały i wsadzeniem jej prosto w oko tego dupka.

Odliczał od dziesięciu, kiedy czarownik zaskoczył go wzdychając ciężko i dodając: - Posłuchaj elfie, mam ograniczą ilość czasu zanim będę musiał wracać, a przedtem muszę jeszcze pozbyć się wszelkich śladów tej rany. W związku z tym nie jestem w nastroju do prawienia banałów ani do bezsensownych kłótni. Proszę, idź i zdobądź te rzeczy. Kiedy wrócisz, zakładając, że będę zadowolony z twoich łupów, uznamy twoje przeprosiny za przyjęte, a dług za spłacony. - Czarownik podniósł z wyższością brodę. - Czy jest to akceptowalne?

 _Lepszej oferty nie dostanę_. Dodatkowo, uznał Tony, była sensowna. Dobrze wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby to on został postrzelony w ramię i w takim stanie wrócił do Pepper i Rhodey’ego. Nic dziwnego, że facet chciał mieć czas na ogarnięcie się.

\- Zgoda – odpowiedział szybko Tony, by nie mieć czasu na powtórne przemyślenie tej oferty. 

Uniósł rękę i zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi. Wiedział, że ludzie po złożeniu obietnicy podają sobie ręce, a asowie wierzą w dane słowo i niczego więcej nie wymagają. Elfy chwytają się za ręce i dotykają czołami, a jotuni, jak głosiła plotka, wiążą przysięgi krwią – nie żeby Tony mógł z własnego doświadczenia powiedzieć, czy to prawda. Nie miał jednak pojęcia jak to robią czarownice.

Wydawało się, że jego rozmówca wiedział dlaczego się zatrzymał i, wzdychając, wyciągnął rękę. Na jego dłoni wciąż były ślady krwi, ciągle widoczne po tym jak przyłożył dłoń do przemoczonej krwią koszuli w pobliżu rany. Część wytarł w trawę, ale jeszcze trochę jej zostało.

\- Nie mam czasu na zaklęcie wiążące. - _Oczywiście, że robią to magicznie, Bogowie wszechmogący, ty idioto_. - Zwyczaje twojego ludu będą musiały wystarczyć.

Wyciągając rękę, Tony delikatnie złapał jego dłoń. Nie miał tyle odwagi, by dotknąć się czołami, więc tylko objął palcami tył dłoni drugiego. Czarownik wydawał się tym niezwykle zainteresowany.

\- Łapiecie się za ręce inaczej niż ludzie.

\- Nie jestem człowiekiem – odpowiedział prosto Tony, choć nie udało mu się całkowicie zamaskować pogardy w głosie. Niby dlaczego czarownik insynuował, że mają ze sobą _cokolwiek_ wspólnego?

Czarownik zmarszczył brwi, choć nie ze złości, a z namysłem.

\- Ale przecież mówi się, że to wy najczęściej kontaktujecie się z ich rasą?

Tony, puszczając jego rękę prychnął: - To my jesteśmy starszą rasą. Żyjemy tak długo jak jotuni i asowie. Zapewniam cię, że jeśli ktoś miał tu kogoś naśladować, to nie my ich.

\- Ach. Zawsze uważałem, że to całkiem zabawne za jak ważnych się mają.

Na ustach czarownika na chwilę pojawił się uśmieszek, a Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać przed tym samym.

Kusiło go, by opowiedzieć o tych licznych przypadkach, kiedy to udało mu się oszukać lub przestraszyć ludzi, którzy zawędrowali zbyt blisko puszczy. Tak łatwo ich przerazić i do tego są tak _strasznie_ zabawni, ale ugryzł się w język i nic nie powiedział. Nie wiedział, co czarownik myśli o ludziach, nie na pewno, _nic_ też nie wiedział o nim samym. Choć udało im się osiągnąć jakieś porozumienie, Tony wciąż jeszcze nie był bezpieczny.

Oddalenie się było zalecane.

Miał trzy godziny, by znaleźć tak dużo rzeczy dla czarownika, jak to możliwe. Musiał sprawić, by był on jak _najszczęśliwszy_ , jeśli miał zamiar wyjść z tego cało.

Cofając się Tony skinął głową w jego stronę.

\- Wrócę w ciągu trzech godzin.

Czarownik zmierzył go wzrokiem, nie nieufnie, ale wyraźnie pokazując, że nie do końca wierzy w umiejętności Tony’ego bądź jego obietnicę.

\- Zobaczymy.

Tony nie miał zamiaru go przekonywać, prawdopodobnie nie udałoby mu się to; po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w listowiu. Przez kilka minut, dopóki nie znalazł odpowiednio wysokiego drzewa, pozostał na ziemi. Szybko i zwinnie wspiął się na nie i usiadł w pobliżu wierzchołka. Swoją uwagę dzielił między pergamin w swojej dłoni a otaczający go las.

 _Cóż, zawsze chciałeś pomóc czarownicy_. Skrzywił się i rozruszał ramiona, starając się nie myśleć o wszelkich zaklęciach, jakie te mogły rzucać. _Trzeba było uściślić _dlaczego_ miałbyś to robić_.

* * *

Tony’emu zostało niewiele czasu, gdy w końcu przebił się na polanę przez roślinność, dysząc odrobinę i kurczowo trzymając torbę, którą wykorzystał do przechowywania ziół. Zadanie okazało się _kurewsko trudne_. Te małe jaszczurki wyległy masowo i miał trzy, piękne, nowe oparzenia, które będą swędzieć jak cholera przez następny tydzień. Na szczęście wtarł w skórę ochronne liście, na wypadek gdyby udało im się trafić. Skóra nie wchłonęła jadu, ale jak _cholernie_ piekła.

To nie była jedyna przeszkoda, ale po pięciu minutach od rozpoczęcia szukania, Tony postanowił, że odnajdzie przynajmniej połowę listy. Udało mu się to z zrobić z naddatkiem i był z tego niezwykle zadowolony. Miał nadzieję, że czarownik też będzie.

\- Zaczynałem się zastanawiać czy brakuje ci także punktualności – skomentował ten, a Tony odwrócił się i zobaczył jak wraca na polanę. Elf zmierzył go wzrokiem i oczy mu się mimowolnie rozszerzyły.

W pobliżu znajdowało się małe jeziorko, które znalazł czarownik. To ono oraz oddalenie polany sprawiło, że Tony przychodził tu ćwiczyć. Było idealne, żeby w nim popływać czy zmyć z siebie pot i zmęczenie. Był tam też wodospad spływający nad ukrytą jaskinią. Kwiaty kwitły tu cały rok, przyciągając zwierzynę. Miłe miejsce, by usiąść i się zrelaksować, ale czarownik wyraźnie użył wody, by wyprać tunikę i zmyć z siebie krew. Ubranie jeszcze nie wyschło i wisiało na pobliskiej gałęzi.

Dzięki temu umięśnione brzuch i klatka piersiowa czarownika były wystawione na działanie pogody. Wystawione na spojrzenie Tony’ego, a ten nie mógł oderwać wzroku od kropli wody spływających po jego brzuchu, by zatrzymać się na jego spodniach.

Czarownik – jakimś cholernym cudem – nie zauważył _w co_ Tony się tak wpatrywał, bo od razu odwrócił się, by założyć tunikę. Tony’ego zabolała utrata takiego widoku, ale _przyjrzał się_ za to jego tyłkowi, ciasno opiętemu spodniami. Otrząsnął z siebie te myśli, gdy czarownik wciągał tunikę przez głowę. Ale, _kurwa_ , od kiedy czarownice mają takie umięśnione ramiona?

\- Czy masz moje... – przerwał czarownik, a Tony przeklął w myślach i zmusił swój wędrujący wzrok, by skupił się na twarzy rozmówcy, zmarszczonej z niezadowolenia. - Na światy, co ci się stało w twarz?

Tony _nie_ dotknął oparzenia na policzku – to byłby błąd.

\- Rodzince dilofów nie spodobało się, że zbieram ich kwiatki. – Tony rozmarzył się. - Pewnego dnia usiądę na drzewie i strzelę każdemu z nich prosto w głowę.

Mrugając i otrząsając się z tego wyobrażenia, zobaczył, że czarownik mu się przygląda, zatrzymując wzrok na innych oparzeniach i otarciach, których się nabawił, szukając zamówionych składników. Tony był ździebko rozczarowany brakiem zainteresowania w jego oczach. Zgoda, nie wyglądał najlepiej; śmierdział, a we włosach zasychał mu muł. Zrozumiałe, że czarownik nie pomyślał, że jest ciachem.

Ach, cóż, wcale nie chciał przespać się z gościem, który mógł go zabić kiwnięciem palca. Tony lubił żyć ryzykownie, ale nie _aż tak_ ryzykownie.

Podchodząc bliżej, elf postanowił szybko uporać się z wymianą. Jedną ręką podał czarownikowi torbę, drugą pergamin.

\- Zdobyłem, co mogłem.

Usta czarownika skrzywiły się, ale podszedł i wyrwał trzymane przedmioty z rąk Tony’ego. Elf przewrócił oczyma, gdy czarownik natychmiast o nim zapomniał i zaczął sprawdzać zawartość torby. Widok jego rozszerzonych oczu i palcy zgłębiających torbę _sprawił_ Tony’emu satysfakcję. Czarownik wyciągnął garść białych płatków rzadkiego kwiatu i przyjrzał im się z zachwytem – a przynajmniej czymś mu bliskim.

Tony miał ochotę zwrócić uwagę na parę _trudniejszych_ do zdobycia rzeczy. Ten kwiat może i rósł w miejscu, do którego trudno się dostać, ale przynajmniej nikt go nie _chronił_ , ani nie rósł na krawędzi _okropnie_ cuchnącego bagna. Tony o wiele bardzie wolał nieprzyjemną wspinaczkę od innych nieprzyjemności, przez które dzisiaj przeszedł. Nie odezwał się jednak, gdy czarownik dokładnie sprawdzał jego zdobycz.

Cóż, przynajmniej przez kilka pierwszych minut tylko się wiercił, aż nie wytrzymał i zapytał: - Masz zamiar je zaakceptować?

Czarownik spojrzał na niego, mrugając jakby dopiero teraz zauważył świat dookoła. Kiedy do niego dotarło, o co pytał elf, rzucił okiem na Tony’ego i torbę.

\- Ja... – Odchrząknął. – Tak, może być.

Tony cichutko odetchnął z ogromną ulgą.

\- Znakomicie. Świetnie. - Uniósł dłoń i pomachał nią z grzecznością. - Powodzenia i jeszcze raz przepraszam za ramię.

Odwrócił się i już miał opuścić polanę, gdy czarownik zawołał: - Czekaj!

Tony zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przez chwilę przeraził się, że ktoś go _zaczarował_ , ale nie, wciąż mógł się ruszać, wciąż miał wybór. Odprężył się i zerknął przez ramię na czarownika. Ten jedną rękę wyciągnął w stronę Tony’ego, drugą kurczowo ściskając torbę. Tony nie miał pojęcia, co mu chodziło po głowie, a że czarownik sam nie wyglądał, jakby miał kontynuować, delikatnie zapytał: – Tak?

Czarownik rozejrzał się po polanie, aż jego oczy trafiły na torbę. Uniósł odrobinę rękę.

\- Co z tym?

Tony uniósł brwi.

\- Torbą? – Wzruszył ramionami. - Weź ją sobie.

Zdobycie skórzanej torby nie było trudne. Tony uśmiechnął się.

\- Niech to będzie pamiątka, prezent.

Jeszcze raz pomachał czarownikowi, a potem znalazł się wśród dających bezpieczeństwo drzew i ruszył w stronę domu. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak wytłumaczy Pepper oparzenia, bo ta na pewno w ciągu kilku dni osaczy go, by na niego nakrzyczeć, ale _już_ wiedział, że nie będzie to prawda.

 _Postrzeliłem czarownika w ramię i byłem mu coś winien_.

Cóż, skończyło się to lepiej niż się spodziewał. Nauczył się też czegoś. Od teraz _zawsze_ najpierw sprawdzi miejsce, w którym będzie ćwiczył strzelanie z łuku.

A że próbował wybadać, _do jakich_ zaklęć czarownik użyje tych składników? Cóż, inne elfy zawsze uważały, że jego fascynacja czarownicami jest dziwna. Skąd mieliby wiedzieć, że pomógł jakiemuś i właśnie próbował się dowiedzieć _w czym_?

Proste. Znikąd.

To była wiedza tylko dla wtajemniczonych, a według Tony’ego _nikt nie był wtajemniczony_.

* * *

Przez następne dwa miesiące Tony nie mógł zapomnieć o czarowniku. Myślał o nim zawsze gdy ćwiczył strzelanie z łuku – zwłaszcza podczas pierwszych dziesięciu minut, które spędzał na dokładnym sprawdzeniu czy nikogo nie ma w zasięgu rażenia. W ciągu tych ośmiu tygodni miał okazję zrobić to zaledwie trzykrotnie, głównie dlatego, że Pepper zinterpretowała jego oparzenia jako uboczny skutek przygotowywania jakiegoś żartu. Oj, przez to długo podejrzliwie na niego patrzyła i nad nim wisiała.

Zanim Tony’emu udało się wymknąć, był prawie przekonany, że jego umiejętności się _pogorszyły_. Wciąż tworzył najlepszy oręż w puszczy, po prostu... nie umiał korzystać z niektórych rodzajów broni. Było to wystarczająco przygnębiające, by go przywieść do butelki, a przynajmniej byłoby, gdyby nie był tak _zdeterminowany,_ żeby pokonać tę przeszkodę.

Dlatego też znalazł się z powrotem w części puszczy graniczącej z polaną, na której postrzelił czarownika. Prawie się uśmiechnął - już nigdy nie spojrzy na to miejsce bez ujrzenia półnagiej, ociekającej wodą postaci czarownika krzyczącego na niego ze względu na jego zły cel.

W sumie, nie było to _okropnym_ przeżyciem.

Tony pomyślał przez chwilę o tym, jakie zaklęcia mógł rzucić czarownik. Znalezione składniki oferowały liczne możliwości, a Tony był ciekawy. Wiedział, że nigdy się nie dowie, ale, sprawdzając, czy w pobliżu nie ma jakiejś niewinnej istoty, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zgadywaniem.

Szedł po gałęzi, kierując się w stronę tamtej polany, gdy nagle przeszedł przez coś, co sprawiło, że prawie spadł z drzewa. Upadł na czworaka, obejmując drzewo, a mdłości ściskające jego wnętrzności przeszły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły.

Zanim wstał, Tony przez chwilę pooddychał głęboko.

\- Co _to_ \- wysyczał - _kurwa_ było?

Po kilku chwilach nie tyle uzyskał odpowiedź, co cholernie jednoznaczną wskazówkę.

\- Elfie! – brzmiał krzyk z polany. - Elfie, pragnąłbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Czarownik, którego postrzelił. Czarownik, który najwyraźniej nałożył jakieś _zaklęcia ochronne_ wokół polany, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy Tony się tam pojawi. Nagłe mdłości nabrały sensu, choć Tony wolałby wciąż zgadywać. Tego typu magia nieźle mieszała w ciele elfa; przeczytał wiele opisów i, ponieważ zazwyczaj te zaklęcia nie sprawiały, że ktoś słabł, Tony musiał być jednym ze szczęśliwców nadzwyczajnie podatnych na ich działanie. _Zajebiście_.

Elf poważnie rozważył odwrócenie się i odejście. Mogła to być pułapka. Czarownik mógł być niezadowolony z jakości zebranych przez Tony’ego roślin. To mogły być _setki_ innych możliwości, które oznaczały kłopoty, gdyby wszedł na polany.

Ale, do cholery, Tony był zaintrygowany. Czarownik wrócił do puszczy, nałożył na to miejsce zaklęcie ochronne i teraz głośno krzyczał w miejscu, które nie było do końca bezpieczne. Jak Tony mógł się temu oprzeć?

Przynajmniej był na tyle ostrożny, by najpierw, unikając ziemi, zerknąć zza liści, czy tamten przyszedł sam.

Czarownik stał na środku polany, zmrużonymi oczyma obserwując otoczenie. Był ubrany prawie tak samo jak ostatnio, a przy jego pasku wisiała skórzana torba, którą dostał od Tony’ego. Ten, nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego, uśmiechnął się. Miało to też decydujący wpływ na jego decyzję.

Odsuwając się od liści, zeskoczył na ziemię i podszedł do krawędzi drzew. Kiedy do niej doszedł, czarownik, sfrustrowany i niezadowolony, ponownie zawołał: - Elfie!

\- Może powinienem się przedstawić? – zasugerował Tony, odsuwając gałęzie, by dołączyć do niego. - Elf szybko się znudzi.

Przez chwilę, zanim to zamaskował, czarownik wyglądał na zszokowanego.

\- To była jedyna, znana mi nazwa. A może wolałbyś _właściciela strzał_ ’ lub _zbieracza ziół_ ’?

 _Przynajmniej nie zasugerował łucznika bez celu_.

\- Zależy, na pewno byłbym mniej skłonny cię wysłuchać, ale, znowu, i tak może mi się nie spodobać to, co mi masz do powiedzenia. - Tony spojrzał na niego z nieufnością. - Dlaczego mnie wołałeś?

\- Mam propozycję.

Brwi Tony’eo uniosły się wysoko, a na ustach zaigrał uśmieszek.

\- Naprawdę? Przyznaję, nigdy jeszcze nie spałem z czarownikiem. Więc, to może być intere...

\- Nie taką propozycję – przerwał mu poirytowany czarownik.

-Nie? – Tony udał, że się dąsa, trochę rozczarowany, że gościu nie lubi flirtować. - Czym więc zamierzasz mnie skusić?

Czarownik uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do pasa. Wyciągnął zzań pięknie wygrawerowany sztylet, a Tony zesztywniał. Czarownik trzymał broń przed sobą, delikatnie sprawdzając ją obiema dłońmi, zanim wskazał głową drzewo znajdujące się za elfem.

\- Ta mała narośl na korze, widzisz ją?

Tony przekręcił się, by nie znaleźć się tyłem do czarownika i spojrzał. Chwilę zajęło mu odnalezienie małego przebarwienia. Było mniejsze niż jego dłoń i dość wysoko nad ziemią.

\- Tak?

Czarownik uśmiechnął się krzywo i odwrócił. Podrzucił ostrze, złapał za trzonek i uniósł nad ramię. Rzucił je z idealnym wyważeniem, idealną prędkością i bez wyczuwalnego użycia magii. Tony gwałtownie ruszył głową, śledząc trajektorię sztyletu, zanim ten wbił się w drzewo. Wbił się _w sam środek_ tego ciemniejszego kawałka kory.

 _Cholera_ , pomyślał Tony. _Aż chciałbym, żeby to **była** taka propozycja_.

Wiele cech było dlań atrakcyjnych, ale pewność siebie i kompetencja znajdowały się na czele.

\- Jak widzisz – zwrócił się doń czarownik – wprawie celuję i potrafię z łatwością dopasować ilość potrzebnej siły.

Tony’ego trochę kusiło, żeby wdrapać się na drzewo i sprawdzić, czy nie było na nim żadnego zaklęcia. Ale tak naprawdę wiedział jacy są wojownicy, wiedział jak wyglądają wyuczone ruchy – czarownik niczego nie udawał, rzucając ostrze.

\- To prawda – zgodził się Tony. - Ale nie widzę związku.

\- Chcę ci zaoferować wymianę; ja cię uczę, ty zbierasz dla mnie zioła.

Tony przez chwilę pomyślał nad tym i wciąż nie był pewien, czy zrozumiał.

\- _Czego_ chcesz?

\- Zaoferować moją ekspercką pomoc, by poprawić twoje umiejętności strzelania z łuku w zamian za składniki, których nie mogę łatwo zdobyć. – Głos czarownika przyjął pogardliwy ton. - Nie sądziłem, że trudno to zrozumieć.

Tony zmrużył oczy.

\- Obrażanie mnie to taki ładny gest. Naprawdę, jestem _zauroczony_ tą ofertą.

Czarownik skrzywił się.

\- Ja... przepraszam.

I jak _to_ dziwnie brzmiało w jego ustach, jakby gościu nie robił tego często, a przynajmniej nigdy nie powiedział tego _szczerze_.

\- Hmm... – Tony udał, że rozważa propozycję, ostrożnie podchodząc do czarownika. Choć ten obserwował Tony’ego jak jastrząb, nie wyglądał na przejętego zmniejszającym się dystansem między nimi. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, że umiesz strzelać z łuku? Jestem pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności rzucania nożami, ale łuk to coś zupełnie innego.

Czarownik natychmiast wyciągnął rękę.

\- Daj mi swój łuk.

Tony zatrzymał się.

\- Oczekujesz, że dam ci elfie rękodzieło?

\- Nie mam zamiaru go kraść. Nie jest to broń, którą bym wybrał, ani nie byłoby dla mnie niemożliwym przywołanie jej do moich rąk. Daj mi swoją broń, a udowodnię ci, że twoje obawy co do moich umiejętności są bezpodstawne.

Cóż, trudno było z tym dyskutować.

Tony przerzucił broń ze swoich pleców i wybrał dwie strzały z kołczanu. Czarownik był od niego wyższy i nieprzyzwyczajony do wagi czy kształtu łuku. Tony nie miał zamiaru zmuszać go do perfekcyjnego strzału za pierwszym razem.

Podał mu strzały, a ten skinął z wdzięcznością głową i przesunął się na kraniec polany.

\- Spróbuję trafić obok mojego sztyletu, zgoda?

Tony zerknął na drzewo; nie będzie to daleki strzał, ale wciąż pokaże jego umiejętności. Poszedł za czarownikiem, zatrzymując się, by oprzeć się o pobliski pień. Skrzyżował ręce i zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Dobra, zobaczmy co...

Czarownik nie dał mu dokończyć. Ustawił łuk, założył strzałę i napiął cięciwę. Poruszał się z szybkością i pewnością siebie, poświęcił chwilę na wycelowanie, zanim wypuścił strzałę i dał jej polecieć.

Tony widział jedynie kilku spoza swej rasy, którzy mogli wykazać się takim poziomem umiejętności i taką pewnością siebie, szczególnie używając cudzej broni. W wykonaniu czarownika wyglądało to niezwykle naturalnie. Co więcej, trafił.

Druga strzała poleciała chwilę później, poprawki zostały wyraźnie wprowadzone na podstawie poprzedniego strzału. Gdy pierwsza wbiła się, wylądowała kilka cali na lewo od sztyletu, druga, dla porównania, znalazła się o włos od ostrza. Tak naprawdę sprawił, że wylądowała między pozostałymi pociskami.

Tony był pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

Czarownik zwrócił się w jego stronę z łukiem u boku.

\- Czy to wystarczająco przekonywający dowód?

 _Twoich umiejętności?_ \- pomyślał Tony. _Cholernie. Tego, że zdołasz mnie nauczyć? Nie do końca._

To nie to, że _wątpił_ w czarownika, po prostu... Tony’ego tak trochę nie dało się nauczyć. Spędził dziesiątki lat z najlepszymi nauczycielami w klanie. Do cholery, przyjaźnił się z Clintem Bartonem, najlepszym łucznikiem jakiego elfy widziały od wieków i nawet on nie był w stanie sprawić, żeby zaczął trafiać w cel.

Coś w Tony’m sprawiało, że nie mógł tego zrobić. Rozumiał matematykę, broń, ruchy, _wszystko_ , ale gdy tylko dostawał łuk do ręki, to się rozpadało.

Wśród swoich był najlepszym twórcą broni, cholera, inne elfy, a nawet inne _rasy_ usiłowały u niego zamawiać. Dawał sobie radę z mieczem czy inną bronią, która znalazła się w jego rękach, ale łuk? Zapomnij.

Nie oznaczało to, że odrzuci ofertę czarownika. Ten nie _wiedział_ , że Tony’ego nie da się nauczyć, a elf nie miał zamiaru odrzucać szansy współpracy z czarownicą. Musiał tylko trochę ponegocjować.

\- Łucznictwa mogę nauczyć się u kogokolwiek. – Zauważył, że usta czarownika zacisnęły się z irytacją. – Ale _nie mogę_ z taką łatwością znaleźć czarownicy, która odpowiedziałaby na moje pytania.

Czarownik obserwował go z ostrożnością.

\- Jakiego rodzaju pytania?

\- Magiczne, to chyba jasne.

Czarownik zamrugał.

\- Chcesz pytać o magię?

-Aha. - zaintonował Tony - Więc, Czarusiu, umowa jest taka. Ty mnie nauczysz strzelać z łuku i odpowiesz na każde moje pytanie, a w zamian przyniosę ci cokolwiek umieścisz na swoim skrawku papieru.

Brwi maga dramatycznie unosiły się do góry podczas składania tej oferty.

\- Chcesz poznać sekrety mojej sztuki?

To swobodne pytanie kryło za sobą coś, co brzmiało prawie jak groźba. Tony nie dał się nabrać.

\- Nie sekrety, _wyjaśnienia_. Czarownice często przychodzą do elfów, choć rzadziej od czasów mego dzieciństwa. Nie wszystko jest w książkach.

\- Ach. – Wyglądało na to, że czarownik zrozumiał. – Jesteś zaciekawiony.

\- Jestem. – Przyznanie się nie wydawało się złym pomysłem. - A ty chcesz swoich ziółek. Więc co, umowa stoi?

\- Hmm. Nie mogę nie zauważyć, że ty zyskujesz dwie rzeczy, a ja tylko jedną. – Pomimo swych słów czarownik delikatnie się uśmiechał.

\- Będziesz miał przyjemność przebywania ze mną. - Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać przed poflirtowaniem.

Czarownika to jednak nie zachwyciło.

\- W zamian za odpowiedź na twoje pytania – kontynuował, jakby Tony się nie odezwał – odpowiesz na moje.

Tony spiął się lekko.

\- Twoje?

\- Niewiele wiadomo o elfach. Żyjecie w puszczy w odosobnieniu i trudno was znaleźć. Podobnie jak ty, jestem zaciekawiony.

\- Nie zdradzę mojego ludu – powiedział twardo Tony, prawie grożąc.

Czarownik skinął z poważaniem głową.

\- A ja nie zdradzę ci sekretów mojej magii.

Tony zacisnął usta.

\- Dobra, oboje możemy odmówić odpowiedzi, ale musi być ku temu dobry powód.

\- Zgoda. – Czarownik wyciągnął rękę. - Przypieczętujemy tę umowę zgodnie z twoim i moim zwyczajem.

Tony wpatrywał się w dłoń z niemałą trwogą. Nigdy nie wiadomo jak magia na niego zareaguje, a przysięga? Taa, aż krzyczało, że będzie boleć.

\- Wciąż nie jesteś przekonany? – zapytał czarownik marszcząc czoło.

\- Nie. – Tony pokręcił głową. - Nie, jestem przekonany.

\- Więc dlaczego się wahasz?

Potrzebował naprawdę dobrego powodu i na szczęście szybko taki wymyślił.

\- Nawet nie znam twojego imienia.

Czarownik zmarszczył nos.

\- Czy to istotne?

\- Tak. – Nawet nie kłamał. - Nie powiedzieliśmy, że ‘elfie’ i ‘czarowniku’ cholernie szybko zacznie nas denerwować?

Czarownik nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego, ale zaoferował: – Często nazywają mnie Kłamcą.

\- Kłamcą – odparł z udawaną powagą Tony.

\- Tak – odpowiedział czarownik, jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

\- To nie jest twoje prawdziwe nazwisko.

\- Nie – przyznał czarownik z zaskakującą szczerością. - Ale imiona mają moc. Nie ufam ci na tyle, by podać moje prawdziwe.

Tony prychnął.

\- Cóż, ja nie ufam sobie na tyle, by umawiać się z kimś, kogo _imienia_ nawet nie znam. - Zaczął się odwracać. - Miłego szukania sobie kwia...

\- Czekaj! – krzyknął czarownik, po raz drugi w czasie ich znajomości. Tony zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Czarownik zaciskał zęby, a jego dłonie były zwinięte w pięści. - Loki – rzucił – Jestem Loki.

 _Nie było aż tak ciężko, co?_ zamierzał powiedzieć Tony, gdy nagle skojarzył to imię. _O kurwa._

Spojrzał na czarownika, zwracając uwagę na to wszystko, co wcześniej zlekceważył. Subtelną elegancję jego ubrań, zawsze idealną postawę, umiejętność posługiwania się różną bronią, _właścicieli ziemi, która przylegała do puszczy z tej strony_.

\- Jesteś młodszym księciem asów – szepnął Tony.

Czarownik, _Loki_ zesztywniał.

\- Moja pozycja nie ma nic wspólnego z naszą umową. - Ponownie, tym razem energiczniej, wyciągnął swą dłoń. – Zgadzasz się?

Tony błyskawicznie ocenił sytuację. Asowie nie lubili czarownic, a Loki był pewnie ich jedynym czarownikiem. Loki _potrzebował_ tej umowy, żeby mieć łatwy dostęp do rzeczy, których rodzina królewska prawdopodobnie zabroniła mu kupować. Tony zastanawiał się, czy pomagając mu uprawiać magię nie łamie jakiegoś prawa. Podobała mu się ta możliwość.

Asowie zwykle rozwalali wszystko po drodze, polując na zwierzęta w puszczy lub próbując znaleźć i złapać elfy, jakby były jakimś gadżetem. Raz próbowali nawet odnaleźć _jego_ , utalentowanego kowala. Oczywiście nie udało im się, ale to, że spróbowali wciąż irytowało Tony’ego. Co by z nim zrobili? Porwali i trzymali w złotej klatce? Nie, Tony nie przepadał za asami.

Ale Loki–czarownik? Cóż, wydawało się, że jest inny.

Do tego proponował interesującą wymianę, której odpuszczenia Tony nie mógłby sobie darować.

Elf wyciągnął swoją dłoń i chwycił jego rękę, powtarzając gest, którym przypieczętowali umowę na tej samej polanie kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Jestem Tony. – Uśmiechnął się. – I właśnie udało ci się wynegocjować umowę, Loki.

Książę uśmiechnął się szeroko, zanim ciało Tony’ego przeszył dreszcz. Nie bolało, ani nie sprawiło, że się odsunął, ale spojrzał zszokowany na ich złączone dłonie.

\- Moja magia zaakceptowała naszą umowę. – Wargi czarownika poruszyły się delikatnie. - Tony.

Tony przełknął, słysząc swoje imię z tych ust. _Nie,_ powiedział sobie stanowczo. _Żadnego spania z czarownikiem, który z łatwością może cię zabić_.

\- Więc – oznajmił Tony puszczając rękę i mając nadzieję, że jego umysł zajmie się czymś innym. - Kiedy zaczynamy?

Loki wyciągnął rękę i po błysku zielonego światła pojawił się na niej łuk.

\- Uwazam, że teraz byłoby najlepiej.

Jego uśmieszek sprawił, że Tony zaczął wahać się co do swego postanowienia, a jego palce aż świerzbiały; pewność siebie, wyzwanie i do tego figlarność.

Facet był przystojny, inteligentny, niebezpieczny i _dowcipny_.

 _Możliwe, że będę miał malutki problem_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lekcje czas zacząć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druga część - mam nadzieję, że nie widać zbytnio, że niebetowana.

Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie poczucie nieuchronnego fatum krążyło nad Tonym, a pod koniec miesiąca był pewien, że ma przejebane.

Wiedział, że się nie zakochał w Lokim, ale _Boże_ , przerażało go jak mało brakowało.

Loki był tym wszystkim, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się znaleźć – Tony, urodziwszy się wśród ludu, który łączył się w pary na całe życie, już przygotował się na to, że umrze w samotności. Był zadowolony, mając swoich przyjaciół, pracę i romanse.

I wtedy postrzelił Lokiego.

Czekaj, nie, to było nieistotne; żyłby sobie spokojnie dalej, gdyby Loki _nie wezwał go z powrotem_. W momencie, w którym wszedł na polanę był nie do odratowania. Loki był po prostu _idealny_.

Dobra, był złośliwym i aroganckim dupkiem z ogromnym kompleksem wyższości. Ale był _też_ stanowczy, inteligentny, jego uśmieszek powalał Tony’ego na kolana, a rzadkie, acz szczere, komplementy zawsze napawały elfa dumą.

Czarownik nie miał przy tym pojęcia o zainteresowaniu ze strony Tony’ego. Flirtował z nim, jakby to była gra, niewielkie przedłużenie ich zwykłego przekomarzania się. Te kilka razy, gdy Tony starał się być _dobitnie_ jednoznaczny, Loki wyglądał na zszokowanego i zdziwionego, a nawet obrażonego jego „prostackim zachowaniem”.

Elf nie znał dobrze kultury i zwyczajów innych ras, ale zaczynał przeczuwać, że u asów nie było międzyrasowych związków, a nawet jeśli _były_ , to Loki zwyczajnie nie należąl do tych, co interesowali się mężczyznami.

Tony to zaakceptował. To znaczy, początkowo.

Wciąż flirtował, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać, a reakcje Lokiego były czasem przezabawne. _Problemem_ było to, że opuszczał polanę z rozanieloną miną, że zaczął śnić o czarowniku, że był _podekscytowany_ ideą kolejnego spotkania, że, kurwa, _szukał ziół spoza listy_ tylko dlatego, że pomyślał, że Lokiemu się spodobają.

Zauważył to, gdy wisiał do góry nogami na gałęzi, z całych sił ignorując pająka na swojej nodze i wyciągając się, by złapać zwiędłe pnącza okręcone wokół krańca drzewa. _Lokiemu się to bardzo spodoba_ , pomyślał, dodając z niezwykle znaczącą tęsknotą _Mam nadzieję, że się nawet uśmiechnie_.

Tony’ego tak zszokowało to odkrycie, że prawie spadł z drzewa. _Zakochuję się w nim_.

Okręcił się, usiadł na gałęzi, zrzucił pająka i spoglądając przed siebie, zaczął analizować poszczególne kroki, które doprowadziły go do tego momentu. Nie był idiotą, nie miał też zamiaru uciekać przed logicznym i niezaprzeczalnym wnioskiem. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że jego żołądek i serce nie wylądowały na ściółce leśnej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie miał co liczyć na odwzajemnienie swych uczuć.

Loki nie był nim zainteresowany. Cholera, skąd Tony miał wiedzieć, czy nie był szaleńczo zakochany w swojej niebieskokrwistej narzeczonej?

Może nie. Nie rozmawiali tak dużo o swoich prywatnych sprawach. Jak już to bardzo ogólnie, bez imion. Tony jednak nie sądził, by Loki miał wśród Asów swą drugą połówkę; nie miał obrączki czy innego symbolu oddania i nie paplał o nikim w zachwycie. Chociaż, nie wyglądał na takiego, który by recytował miłosne wiersze o swych ukochanych.

 _Ugh_. Tony nie wiedział, ale był pewien, że i tak nie będzie pretendentem do uczuć czarownika.

Mimo to nie miał zamiaru odejść lub zaprzestać _starania się_ , by Loki go zauważył. Zaczął od podwojenia swych wysiłków w nauce strzelania z łuku. Myśl o dotarciu do momentu, w którym nie potrzebowałby już nauczyciela nie podobała mu się, ale, jak na razie, Loki miał tyle samo szczęścia co Clint, więc się nie martwił. _Dodatkowo_ Tony rozglądał się za roślinami, które mogłyby zainteresować Lokiego.

Istnieje także możliwość, że zrobił dla niego komplet sztyletów. Zauważył, że czarownik nie zwraca uwagi na ich rodzaj. Ostrzem do siekania korzonków przecinał linę, rył kołczan i czyścił paznokcie. Oczywistym było, że to jego charakterystyczna broń, gdy nie używał magii. Były dobrze zrobione – Tony nie spodziewał się niczego innego u księcia z wygórowanymi wymaganiami – ale on zrobiłby _lepsze_.

I zrobił. Do tego każdy wygrawerował w zależności od tego, do czego miał służyć. Sam był pod wrażeniem, kiedy skończył. _Potem_ jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach, widząc jak całość aż krzyczała, że jest _zakochany_. Wrzucił je w gablotę pod łóżkiem i obiecał sobie, że _nigdy, przenigdy_ nie da ich Lokiemu.

Zamiast tego obdarował go książką o magii, o której ten mówił z tęsknotą, a elfy miały trzy egzemplarze, które tylko zbierały kurz na półkach. Oczy Lokiego rozbłysły w taki sposób, że Tony miał ochotę go pocałować. Do diabła, przez chwilę myślał, że _Loki to zrobi_. Zamiast tego było ściśnięcie ramienia i szczere podziękowanie – obie rzeczy na tyle rzadkie, że Tony przyjął je z uśmiechem i małym żartem.

Od tego czasu minęło już kilka tygodni i Tony właśnie szedł na kolejne z ich cotygodniowych spotkań, z ostatnimi zdobyczami wciśniętymi do sakwy, którą wymieniali się na każdym spotkaniu. Był zdumiony za pierwszym razem, gdy Loki ukradkiem włożył coś do środka, ale teraz czekał z dużym rozbawieniem, by zobaczyć co za błyskotkę dostanie tym razem.

Wtedy to był grot strzały z notką mówiącą: „naucz się lepiej strugać”. Był niezwykle urażony, póki nie zauważył różnicy między elfim i asowskim rzemiosłem. Wypróbował obie metody i połowę następnej lekcji spędzili kłócąc się, jak powinien wyglądać grot i kto robił lepsze.

Szczerze mówiąc, Tony’emu te dyskusje podobały się bardziej niż lekcje.

Oczywiście, wciąż _kochał_ , gdy Loki stawał za nim i się nad nim pochylał, długimi palcami poprawiając jego postawę i szepcząc wskazówki tuż przy jego uchu. Nie robił tego jednak aż tak często, jak Tony by chciał, bo postawa była prosta do zapamiętania, a czarownik zawsze wiedział, kiedy elf tylko udawał, że zapomniał.

I tak ostatnio Loki miał ciągle zmarszczone czoło, od momentu, w którym Tony brał łuk do ręki, po chwilę, w której opuszczał polanę. W sumie wtedy pewnie też; tylko Tony tego już nie widział.

Elf mógł powiedzieć jedno; Loki był _zdeterminowany_ , żeby mu pomóc. Nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że czuł się zobligowany, bo książę dostawał wszystko, co chciał zgodnie z ich umową: zioła, książki, odpowiedzi na pytania. Tony nie miał serca – a raczej pewności siebie – by mu powiedzieć, że wystarczyłoby mu samo spędzanie razem czasu.

Oczywiście, że zakochał się w kimś, kogo nie mógł mieć. Nie, naprawdę, Tony powinien się tego spodziewać; elf, który nie umie strzelać zadurzył się w nieosiągalnym facecie. To by się zgadzało.

Tony westchnął i spróbował odgonić smutek. Przynajmniej wydawało się, że Loki _trochę_ go lubi, nawet jeśli nie uważał ich za przyjaciół, był do tego wystarczająco spostrzegawczy, by zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak i zapytać o to. Tony nie chciał tego zepsuć; póki Loki nie powiedział _nie_ , Tony wciąż miał szansę.

Mniej więcej taką, jak jotun w wulkanie, ale to wciąż była _szansa_. Nazwijcie go żałosnym optymistą, ale jeśli udałoby mu się tylko sprawić, że Loki byłby jego przyjacielem bez względu na umowy i układy, byłby szczęśliwy.

Starając się o tym pamiętać, Tony przyspieszył kroku i dotarł na polanę. Loki już czekał – punktualny i gotowy spojrzeć na Tony’ego z pogardą, bo nie był, jak zwykle, _za wcześnie_. Elf już się szykował, by samemu rzucić jakąś uwagą, zanim zrobi to czarownik, kiedy zauważył coś dziwnego w jego posturze. To nie była nerwowość – Tony wątpił, żeby Loki w ogóle wiedział co to – ale _coś_ było nie tak.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, zatrzymując się kilka metrów przed nim. – Jesteś spięty.

Usta Lokiego wykrzywił grymas, a w głowie Tony’ego rozbrzmiał dźwięk alarmu. _Nie chce się już z tobą widywać_. Tony był lekko otępiony, ale zmusił się do śmiechu, by nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

– Nie mów; skłamałeś na jakiś temat?

Ta dziwna mina zmieniła się w irytację i Loki warknął w swej obronie: – Wcale _nie **skłamałem**_.

Tony ledwo powstrzymał się przed uniesieniem rąk w geście poddania.

– Dobra, więc o co...

\- Nie jestem w stanie cię nauczyć – przerwał mu Loki, miażdżąc kiełkujące nadzieje elfa na przyjaźń z czarownikiem.

Nie udało mu się tego ukryć, jego twarz posmutniała. Przeniósł spojrzenie z Lokiego i skupił je na trawie, nie mógł powiedzieć tego patrząc w te zielone oczy: - Oh. – Przełknął. – Jasne.

_Oczywiście, że nie jest w stanie cię nauczyć, nikt nie jest, oczywiście, że robił to tylko dla tych cholernych roślin. Kurwa, Tony, **kurwa**. Szybko wymyśl coś, żeby go tu zatrzymać!!_

\- Więc, co takiego mi dasz w zamian za zioła? – Tony zmusił się do podniesienia wzrok niedbale wskazując na sakwę. Miał nadzieje, że Loki nie zrezygnuje w pełni z ich umowy, ale co mógłby zrobić, jeśli Loki znalazł innego dostawcę z lepszą ofertą?

Jak miał powiedzieć Lokiemu, że zdobędzie cokolwiek ten zechce w zamian za spędzenie kilku godzin razem? _Kurwa, jesteś żałosny_.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i skłamał: - Wiesz, po co mamy się spotykać bez umowy?

\- Nie zrywam naszej umowy – powiedział pospiesznie i twardo Loki, a jego oczy wymownie zerknęły na torbę.

 _Oczywiście_ \- pomyślał Tony - _oczywiście, że o to chodzi_.

\- Nie da się ciebie nauczyć.

Tony parsknął rozżalony: - Taaa, cały ja.

\- Nie. – Loki nawet podszedł bliżej, patrząc na Tony’ego jak na fascynującą zagadkę. - Nie, wcale tak nie uważam. – Przestał w końcu patrzeć na ciało Tony’ego jak na irytujący problem i skupił się na jego twarzy. – Jeśli na to pozwolisz, chciałbym zbadać cię pod kątem zaklęć.

Tony wiedział, że się trochę odsunął, to była automatyczna reakcja.

\- _Co?_

Loki uniósł rękę.

\- W żaden sposób cię to nie skrzywdzi. Po prostu nie ma innego powodu, dla którego twoje ruchy są niezmiennie wypaczone, coś musi to _wymuszać_. – W głosie Lokiego czuć było frustrację i rezygnację. Zaczął nawet chodzić w kółko. – W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodnie dogłębnie to zbadałem. _Obserwowałem_ cię i to nie jest niekompetencja czy niemożność nauczenia się. Wykonujesz ruchy _idealnie_ i choć nie czuję w tobie niczego wyraźnie magicznego, jestem _pewien_ , że ktoś cię przeklął.

\- Oooo – zaczął Tony, czując się naprawdę zadowolonym. - Myślałeś o mnie?

Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Nie bądź tępy. Właśnie ci powiedziałem, że uważam, że jesteś pod wpływem złośliwego zaklęcia i to wszystko co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia?

Tony wzruszył ramionami. Nie, żeby myśl, że ktoś mu coś takiego zrobił, mu się _podobała_ , ale nie wydawało mu się to bardzo prawdopodobne.

– Nie umiem strzelać od dziecka.

\- Niezwykle łatwo przekląć nienarodzone dzieci lub niemowlęta – odparł Loki bez śladu zmartwienia, co było prawie przerażające.

\- I myślisz, że coś takiego mi się przydarzyło?

Oczy Lokiego rozbłysły.

\- Cóż, na pewno możemy to sprawdzić.

Tony zawahał się widząc spojrzenie Lokiego, kusiło go, żeby odsunąć się od czarownika.

-... co dokładnie by to oznaczało, Loki?

Loki zamrugał, jakby w swoich myślach wyłaniał się z morza magicznych rytuałów.

\- Niewiele. – Wzruszył ramieniem. - Przytrzymam nad tobą ręce i moja magia przebiegnie przez ciebie, szukając anomalii.

Tony przełknął.

\- Co takiego będziesz mógł zobaczyć?

Martwił się trochę, że w ten sposób Loki odkryje jego myśli i _uczucia_ , ale jego logiczniejsza część mózgu zastanawiała się, czy w ten sposób nie zdradzi mu podatności elfów na magię. Chciał myśleć, że Loki nie użyłby tego przeciwko niemu, ale wiedział _też_ , że Loki był knującym dupkiem, rozgoryczonym tym, jak inni asowie go traktowali. Zdradzenie elfiej słabości na pewno by mu pomogło. Do tego zniszczyłoby prywatność i ułudę siły rasy Tony’ego.

Co więcej, gdyby miał patrzeć, jak Loki go zdradza, na pewno złamałoby mu to serce.

-Nic – wyjaśnił Loki ze zmarszczonym czołem, otrząsając Tony’ego z jego czarnych myśli. - Będę szukał tylko charakterystycznego śladu obcej magii.

-A co, jeśli nie ma nic do znalezienia?

Loki parsknął.

\- Coś _będzie_.

\- A jeśli nie? Wkurzyłem wielu, ale ciężko mi uwierzyć, że zrobiłem to już jako _dziecko_.

\- Może nie chciałeś się _zamknąć_ \- odparł Loki.

Tony zmroził go wzrokiem.

\- Milusie.

Czarownik westchnął.

\- Czy pozwolisz mi sprawdzić, czy jesteś przeklęty?

Tony zaczął się wiercić, czując się niekomfortowo we własnej skórze.

\- A co będzie, jeśli coś tam jest?

Loki zaczął powoli podchodzić do niego, jakby bał się, że może go spłoszyć.

\- Zobaczę, czy jestem w stanie odkryć kto i dlaczego rzucił klątwę. Potem, tym czy innym sposobem, złamię to zaklęcie.

Tony nie mógł ukryć zdziwienia.

\- Ty... ty chcesz to zrobić?

Oczywiście – odpowiedział prosto Loki. - Zrobienie z ciebie lepszego łucznika jest częścią naszej umowy, a... – Znowu pojawił się ten błysk w jego spojrzeniu; fascynacja, determinacja i _intensywne_ pragnienie zrozumienia postawionego przed nim problemu. Zrozumienia _Tony’ego_. – ...jakim czarownikiem byłbym, gdybym zignorował szansę złamania klątwy?

Tony westchnął cicho. To prawda, że sam był ciekaw i _na pewno_ chciał wiedzieć, czy jakaś czarownica kontrolowała jego działania przez całe jego życie, ale, cholera, znał siebie aż za dobrze. Wiedział, że zgadza się przede wszystkim dlatego, że chciał jeszcze zobaczyć takie podekscytowanie na twarzy Lokiego. Chciał zobaczyć to, jak mu się poprawia humor, za każdym razem, gdy Tony zapytał o coś związanego z magią lub Loki miał okazję _zaprezentować_ jakieś zaklęcie przez oczarowaną, jednoosobową publicznością.

Tony miał zamiar się zgodzić, bo Loki miał nadzieję, że to zrobi.

\- Dobra – powiedział Tony, przywołując uśmiech, który _odzwierciedlał_ jego uczucia, ale jedynie częściowo, tyle, ile mógł pozwolić zobaczyć Lokiemu. Rozłożył ręce. A słowa wypowiedział z lubieżnym mrukiem: - Dalej Loki, _naciesz się_.

Loki wzniósł oczy do nieba.

\- Czy ty musisz wszystko mówić dwuznacznie?

Tony poczekał aż Loki znów na niego spojrzał. Kiwając bez przerwy głową, odpowiedział: – Tak.

Satysfakcję sprawiło mu zauważenie, że kącik ust czarownika drgnął, zanim ten powstrzymał rodzący się uśmiech i podszedł do Tony’ego.

\- Spróbuj się powstrzymać. To wymaga koncentracji.

Tony patrzył na podnoszące się ręce Lokiego z rezerwą.

\- Co ja mam robić?

\- Stać nieruchomo i cicho – odpowiedział Loki. - Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale spróbuj zebrać trochę samokontroli.

\- Ooo, przecież wiesz, że ciężko mi się kontrolować, gdy jesteś w pobliżu – odparł Tony, akceptując ze smutkiem to, że jedyną reakcją Lokiego na ten tekst, było potrząśnięcie głową z irytacją.

\- Doprawdy, jesteś najbardziej upartym stworzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale dobry humor nie odbijał się w jego spojrzeniu.

\- Pewnego dnia zakochasz się w moim diabelskim uroku.

Loki parsknął śmiechem.

\- W twoim godnym ubolewania zachowaniu byłoby bliższe prawdy i równie nieprawdopodobnie. - Jego ręce znalazły się kilka centymetrów od policzków Tony’ego, a elf spojrzał z niepewnością na pojawiającą się na nich zieleń magii. - Żal mi tych głupiutkich panien, którym się podobasz.

 _Ałć_ , pomyślał Tony, nie dając niczego po sobie poznać.

\- Nie wszyscy możemy być pysznymi książętami, prawda?

\- Zauważ, że bycie _księciem_ neguje wszelkie wady charakteru – odpowiedział ze śmiechem Loki patrząc Tony’emu w oczy.

Tony musiał się uśmiechnąć.

\- A _ty_ zauważ, że mi nie zaprzeczyłeś.

Loki parsknął śmiechem, Tony uwielbiał być powodem takiej reakcji.

\- Cicho. Muszę się skupić.

\- Co na to poradzę, że przyciągam uwagę. - Tony musiał powstrzymać się, by nie wtulić policzka w dłoń Lokiego. By nie dotknąć jej ustami, sprawdzając jak jest miękka. Przełknął i zaryzykował: - Nie moja wina, że zauważają to nie tylko panny.

Obserwował czarownika spod półprzymkniętych powiek, wstrzymując oddech w oczekiwaniu na to, czy Loki zrozumiał jego aluzję. Ten jednak nawet nie zauważył, że Tony coś powiedział, jego oczy świeciły na zielono, a twarz wykrzywiał grymas niezadowolenia. Patrzył w dal, widząc rzeczy, które znajdowały się w rzeczywistości, do której Tony nie miał dostępu.

Elf stał nieruchomo, wykorzystując nieuwagę Lokiego, żeby mu się przyjrzeć nie bojąc się, że ten to zauważy lub będzie zaskoczony. Zawsze nosił te same barwy i na początku Tony żartował z tego, póki nie dowiedział się, że jest to źródłem drwin także wśród asów. Nie rozumiał dlaczego im się te kolory nie podobały; były ciemne i odważne, świetnie kontrastowały z jego jasną cerą i podkreślały jego elegancję i niebezpieczeństwo. Tony próbował się z tego śmiać, mając nadzieję, że Loki zacznie nosić mniej warstw, a przynajmniej nie zauważy _jak bardzo_ Tony podziwia krój jego kurtki lub dopasowanie spodni.

Jednak dowiedziawszy się o opinii asów, Tony przestał – wciąż podziwiał oczywiście, ale zachowywał to dla siebie w jeszcze większym stopniu.

Ale teraz? Mógł napatrzeć się do woli.

Loki był piękny. Tony chciał zanurzyć dłonie w jego kruczoczarnych włosach i przyciągnąć do siebie. Chciał, by te długie członki otaczały go, poruszając się wokół i wewnątrz niego. Chciał, by te usta skradły mu pocałunek, a ramiona oplotły jego talię. Chciał przytulić głowę do jego piersi i po prostu poczuć się... _kochanym_.

Tony chciał, by Loki myślał o nim nie tylko ze względu na listę składników i klątwę.

O ile to w ogóle była klątwa.

Zamrugał nagle, wracając do świata i stojącego przed nim czarownika. Zobaczył jak ta twarz wykrzywia się w jeszcze większym grymasie niezadowolenia. Tony zawołał z niezwykłą ostrożnością: – Loki?

Coś się zmieniło w jego spojrzeniu, choć nie na tyle, by skupił na Tonym swój wzrok.

\- To bardzo stare zaklęcie – wymamrotał, a jego głos brzmiał jakby dochodził z oddali. - Sprzed wieków, z twojego niemowlęctwa.

Tony skrzywił się. _I tyle po kłamstwach na temat mojego wieku_.

\- Straciło sporo ze swej mocy.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Tony. - To znaczy, że miało być _gorzej_?

Pełne gracji potrząśnięcie głową.

\- Zaklęcie miało zniszczyć czyjś sposób utrzymania, ale czarownica już nie żyje, więc czary działają tylko w niewielkim zakresie. Miało dotyczyć wszystkich rodzajów broni, a wpłynęło tylko na łuk. - Kolor zniknął z jego oczu i dłoni, ale wciąż był niezadowolony. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ten ktoś miałby spędzić tyle czasu i energii bylebyś tylko nie mógł używać broni?

 _Pieprzony Howard_ , warknął w myślach Tony, _kogo aż tak wkurzył?_

\- Czym zajmujesz się pośród swego ludu? – zapytał Loki ze zdumieniem. - Czy od młodości trenowano cię na wojownika?

\- Nie do końca... – próbował obejść temat Tony.

\- Więc? – dopytywał Loki. - Muszę poznać dokładny cel zaklęcia, żeby mieć szansę na jego odwrócenie.

_Och, Bogowie, Bogowie, nie chcę mu tego zdradzać._

Nie chodziło o to, że nie ufał Lokiemu, po prostu... _moja tożsamość to drugi pod względem ważności sekret mojego ludu_. Najważniejszym była ich niezdolność do walki z magią, kolejnym była tożsamość ich kowala broni. Tony był najlepszy spośród wszystkich ludów; jego dzieła były cenione, kosztowne i, przede wszystkim, _rzadko wręczane obcym_.

Miał specjalną maskę, którą założył te kilka razy, gdy mu ‘pozwolono’ opuścić puszczę i zaprezentować swoje dobra. Zazwyczaj wymykał się pod przykrywką ze zmartwionym Rhodey’m na ogonie, spodziewającym się, że pozostali strażnicy ich odkryją i zostaną surowo ukarani. _Zawsze_ wracali nieodkryci, cali i zdrowi, ale Rhodey i tak się martwił. Tony uwielbiał obserwować jak inni zachwycają się jego rękodziełem i go pożądają. Prawie wszystkie rodziny królewskie złożyły u niego zamówienie i odmówił każdej z nich.

Był wziętym dupkiem i nikt poza elfami nie wiedział kim jest.

I właśnie miał zamiar to zdradzić księciu asów i czarownikowi.

 _Raz kozie śmierć_.

\- Mój ojciec był swego rodzaju kowalem broni – zaczął z wahaniem Tony. - A ja... tak jakby kontynuowałem rodzinny biznes. - _Nie żeby Howard był choćby **w połowie** tak dobry jak **ja**._ \- Pewnie nie chciała, żebym był tak dobry jak on albo i lepszy.

Loki błyskawicznie połączył fakty, choć Tony żywił nadzieję, że tego nie zrobi, teraz mógł zobaczyć jak to się dzieje. Szeroko otwarte oczy i lekko opuszczona szczęka oznaczały, że doszedł do prawidłowego wniosku.

\- Jesteś Iron Manem.

Tony skrzywił się słysząc ten wymyślony przez ludzi przydomek. Był także poddenerwowany, więc zaczął pleść: – Pracuje nie tylko z żelazem, to znaczy, naprawdę, to ogromne nieporozumienie. To nawet nie jest mój ulubiony materiał i...

\- Masz na sobie częściową klątwę, która miała ci _uniemożliwić_ używanie broń i, pomijając strzelanie z łuku, jesteś twórcą najbardziej pożądanych i _genialnych_ sztuk broni w całych Dziewięciu Krainach?

Tony nie był pewien, czy ten ton niedowierzania powinien mu schlebiać czy go obrażać, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że było tam słychać też zachwyt, miał zamiar trzymać się tego pierwszego.

\- No tak, z inną bronią rodzę sobie w miarę dobrze, nie najlepiej, ale i nie najgorzej. - Zaczynał czuć się naprawdę szczęśliwym, a ulga rozpierała jego pierś. - Więc to nie moja wina, prawda? Nie mogę pojąć łucznictwa przez tę klątwę, tak?

Loki pokiwał głową wciąż oszołomiony, ale Tony nie mógł poskromić swojego podekscytowania.

\- Ha – krzyknął zanim ruszył do przodu i przytulił Lokiego. Częściowo z powodu wdzięczności za odkrycie klątwy, częściowo, żeby w ten sposób podzielić się swoją radością, ale przede wszystkim, bo po prostu chciał być _blisko_ Lokiego.

Problem z tym ostatnim polegał na tym, że obejmował kompletnie sztywnego mężczyznę. Koniuszkami palców muskał końcówki jego jedwabistych włosów, ich piersi były przyciśnięte do siebie, a swym podbródkiem Tony opierał się na jego naramienniku.

Loki nie ruszał się, wydawało się, że nawet przestał oddychać.

-Yyy – wymamrotał Tony, nie od końca pewien, czy powinien puścić go i uciec, czy może, jeśli zostanie, Loki też go _przytuli_ , o czym od dawna marzył.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy i podekscytowany – powiedział Loki monotonnym głosem, jakiego ktoś mógł użyć powtarzając nałożoną przez przełożonego karę. Bez emocji. Bez uczucia. Bez wzajemności. - To zrozumiałe.

Tony już tańczył na granicy niemożliwego, czym był jeden krok więcej?

\- Masz zamiar mnie objąć?

Powietrze na polanie stało się ciężkie, jakby w jego płucach znajdowała się żywica. _Zaraz powie nie._ Tony próbował się ostrzec, próbował się _przygotować_ zanim będzie musiał odsunąć się od Lokiego i jego odmowy odwzajemnienia gestu. Zaczął rozluźniać swój uścisk, ale gdy tylko ruszył rękoma, poczuł jak para sztywnych ramion powoli podnosi się i obejmuje go.

Było to dziwne, było to niekomfortowe, ale _było_ , więc Tony tylko przygryzł wargę i uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę drzew, wiedząc, że Loki nie jest w stanie tego zobaczyć.

Loki nie rozluźnił się w ciągu tych kilku sekund przytulania się, ale Tony wciąż był przeszczęśliwy, nawet gdy Loki zaczął się odsuwać. Wciąż się uśmiechał, choć udało mu się zmniejszyć uśmiech, tak, że jego mina była odpowiednia do sytuacji _wciąż jesteś pod wpływem klątwy_.

\- Więc, łamanie klątw? - zaczął, i, ponieważ nigdy nie umiał się powstrzymać, wypiął miednicę do przodu, stając w tak prowokujący sposób, jak to tylko możliwe. - Gdzie mnie chcesz?

Loki spojrzał na niego, jakby wciąż się zastanawiał za jakie grzechy musi się zadawać z Tonym. Tony próbował nie brać tego do siebie.

\- Najlepiej na ziemi przy jeziorze.

Tony uniósł brwi i otworzył usta, ale ostre spojrzenie i uniesiona dłoń Lokiego powstrzymały go przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek, więc tylko wykrzywił usta.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl.

 _Za późno_.

Już od tygodni śnił o całowaniu Lokiego na tym brzegu.

* * *

Łamanie klątw było czasochłonne i ździebko nudne. Siedzieli po turecku na ziemi naprzeciwko siebie, a Loki machał rękoma i wypuszczał małe magiczne wici, które tańczyły po ciele Tony’ego. Dość wcześnie okazało się, że siedzenie bez ruchu to coś, czego elf nie jest w stanie robić przez dłuższy czas. Żeby go unieruchomić, Loki zaczął z nim rozmawiać.

Tony musiał przyznać, że był to jeden ze skuteczniejszych sposobów na przykucie jego uwagi. Loki opisywał co robi i to było ciekawe, ale Tony uwielbiał, gdy dyskusja schodziła na inne tematy. Na przykład gdy schodziła na żarty, bo Loki był _kawalarzem_ i Tony mógł odpowiadać, opisując kawały, które _on_ zrobił dupkom ze swojego ludu.

Czasami Loki nawet przerywał łamanie klątwy, żeby móc poświęcić całą swoją uwagę Tony’emu i ich rozmowie. Elf uwielbiał, kiedy tak się działo. Uwielbiał patrzeć jak Loki wybucha śmiechem, a jego zielone oczy zaczynają błyszczeć.

Sporo dowiedział się o jego rodzinie i widział nawet iluzję ogrodów królewskich przy okazji jednej z opowiadanych historii. W zamian Tony przedstawił kilka ze swoich przebrań, które wymyślił, by ukryć, że jest Iron Manem. Przyznał, że swoim powiedział po jakichś pięciu minutach, ale nawet on rozumiał, że lepiej, żeby reszta nie miała pojęcia.

Był całkowicie zaskoczony, gdy Loki, jeszcze tego samego dnia, magicznie przyrzekł zachować tę tajemnicę. Tony musiał powstrzymywać się ze wszystkich sił, by go znowu nie przytulić.

Zaczynał się nawet powoli martwić, co się stanie, gdy Loki skończy i zdejmie klątwę. Co wtedy? Będzie miał ogromny dług u Lokiego, będzie _zobowiązany_ , by wciąż przynosić czarownikowi wybrane zioła, ale co poza tym? Nie będą musieli już razem spędzać czasu. Dlaczego Loki miałby w ogóle _wybrać_ spędzanie godzin na polanie, słuchanie, jak Tony plecie o niczym i zadaje wnikliwe pytania na temat czarów?

Elfa nęciło, by skusić go swoimi wyrobami, pozwolić mu coś u siebie _zamówić_. Ale jakby miał to wytłumaczyć? Już zrobił dla niego sztylety tylko dlatego, że chciał, wciąż wykładał je i się im przyglądał. Wyobrażał sobie, jak Loki ich używa, uwielbia je, _dba_ o nie i tak szeroko się do niego uśmiecha...

Ale Tony zawsze odkładał je z powrotem.

Pokazanie tych ostrzy byłoby równoznaczne słowom: _zaczynam cię kochać_. A to nie było nawet najgorsze. Było przecież jeszcze błagalne: _proszę nie odchodź_.

Ale może Loki i tak będzie z nim spędzał trochę czasu nawet po zdjęciu klątwy? Widząc jak czarownik zachowywał się przy nim _teraz_ , Tony nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby byli wcześniej przyjaciółmi. Loki był wyraźnie zrelaksowany, a słuchanie o jego przygodach z młodości czy ostatnich wybrykach sprawiło, że Tony poznał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że _zauroczenie_ nie było już wystarczającym określeniem jego uczuć.

Kochał Lokiego.

Kochał siedzieć naprzeciwko niego i drwić z jego poważnej miny, póki ten nie wytrzymał i się nie uśmiechnął. Kochał prowokować go do uśmieszku i boleśnie genialnych odzywek. Kochał te dwa razy, kiedy udało mu się namówić czarownika, by położył się na trawie, bo był tak zmęczony. Loki nie zasnął, ale zamknął oczy i się trochę zdrzemnął. Tony spędził długie chwile patrząc jak światło przenika przez baldachim liści i tańczy nad jego bladym ciałem.

Od tak dawna marzył, by móc się położyć u jego boku. By móc powiedzieć: _dalej, chodźmy do domu_. Loki umiał o siebie zadbać, ale Tony i tak chciał _się nim zaopiekować_. Chciał, żeby to przenikliwe spojrzenie i wnikliwy umysł skupiły się na _nim_.

Teraz tak było, choć nie do końca tak, jak to sobie wymarzył.

To on przyciągał całą uwagę Lokiego, a przynajmniej robiła to jego _klątwa_. Oczy czarownika były zamglone, a on sam zagubiony w świecie magii niedostępnym dla elfa. Siedzieli na tyle blisko, że prawie dotykali się kolanami, usta Lokiego od czasu do czasu poruszały się wymawiając bezgłośnie kolejne zaklęcie, które przełamywało klątwę.

Tony nie mógł się doczekać momentu, w którym pokaże swoje nowe _zdolności_ Clintowi oraz reszcie, powiedział to nawet Lokiemu, a ten tylko przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem. Nie chodziło o to, że Tony nie był wdzięczny i podekscytowany opcją pozbycia się klątwy, tylko... niby _jak_ miał być w pełni szczęśliwy, jeśli oznaczało to utratę długich popołudni spędzonych w towarzystwie czarownika.

Tony westchnął cicho i, _na szczęście_ , Loki to zauważył.

\- Nie jęcz tak...

\- Nawet nic nie _mówiłem_! – zaprotestował od razu Tony.

Usta czarownika drgnęły, choć wciąż nie otworzył oczu. Zamknął je jakieś dziesięć minut temu, urywając w połowie słowa. Tony również zamilkł, wiedząc, że Loki musi w pełni skupić się na swych czarach.

\- Mimo to, twoje wiercenie się zauważyłem już _dużo_ wcześniej, ale... – Otworzył oczy wciąż świecące na zielono i wypełnione poczuciem triumfu. Nawet zaśmiał się; krótko i arogancko, a dźwięk ten sprawił, że coś w piersi Tony’ego chciało się wyrwać i podążyć za tym brzmieniem. - Żadna dawno zmarła czarownica nie może mierzyć się z _Lokim_. - Uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że było widać dołeczki w jego policzkach. Przysunął do siebie ręce, które trzymał nad ramionami Tony’ego. – Żadna _klątwa_ \- prawie wypluł to słowo – nie będzie żerować na _moim_ towarzyszu.

-Zdjęta? – westchnął Tony, a w jego umyśle i sercu walczyły ze sobą dwa sprzeczne uczucia: radość i rozpacz.

Ręka Lokiego objęła jego szyję. Tony _wiedział_ , że wśród asów była to oznaka przyjaźni, że to _nic_ nie znaczyło, ale wiedział też, że Loki zazwyczaj _nie dotykał innych_.

\- Tony, jesteś wolny. Już nic nie stoi ci na przeszkodzie, byś opanował władanie bronią. Już _nigdy więcej_ twój geniusz nie będzie przyćmiony.

Loki patrzył na niego z tak niepohamowaną radością, tak dumny ze swojego sukcesu. W swym triumfie _uwzględniał Tony’ego_ i obsypywał go komplementami. Wciąż unosiła się nad nim delikatna magiczna poświata, a jego policzki były lekko zarumienione. _Dotykał_ Tony’ego, między nimi były zaledwie _centymetry_ , serce Tony’ego porzuciło wszelki zdrowy rozsądek i upadło u stóp czarownika.

Tony nawet nie zauważył, co planuje, a już to robił, pochylił się do przodu i uniósł dłoń. Dotknął szyi i szczęki Lokiego, przyciągając go do siebie i samemu się doń zbliżając. Ich twarze przybliżyły się, a Tony zamknął oczy i przycisnął swe usta do wpółotwartych, zszokowanych ust Lokiego.

Wiedział, że to zły pomysł, zajęło mu to trzy i pół sekundy od momentu, w którym zauważył, że Loki zesztywniał w jego objęciach i nie reagował.

_**Kurwa.** _

Tony odsunął się. Przerażony patrzył na Lokiego, widząc jak ten piękny i inteligentny umysł układa wszystkie kawałki.

-Ty...?

Bez najmniejszego wahania Tony puścił Lokiego i wysunął się spod zastygłej w pół gestu ręki, która wciąż obejmowała jego szyję. Wstał i zaczął uciekać.

-Tony! – krzyknął Loki, ale elf już przekroczył linię polany i pośpiesznie wdrapywał się na drzewo. - Czekaj! Tony!

Tony nie poczekał.

Nawet się nie oglądnął, biegnąc do domu tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Jego serce biło głośno, choć z powrotem wcisnął je do piersi – bolące i odrzucone, bo od początku wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Nigdy nie był nawet brany pod uwagę, ktoś taki jako Loki nigdy by go nie _chciał_.

* * *

Tony ukrywał się przez tydzień; nie da się tego inaczej nazwać.

Zarówno Rhodey, jak i Pepper próbowali wyciągnąć go z domu czy warsztatu, ale opierał się ich wszelkim namowom. Wychodził ze swojego pokoju, ale przez okno i tylko po to, by znaleźć wysokie drzewo, na którym mógł trzeźwieć i czuć się żałośnie.

Pił, dużo – szczególnie po tym jak strzelił z łuku i trafił w środek tarczy.

Spróbował nawet wyrzucić sztylety Lokiego, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Znowu były pod jego łóżkiem w towarzystwie kilku pustych butelek, których użył, by zapić swoje smutki.

Za każdym razem, gdy _sam_ miał dość swojego humoru, zamykał warsztat i dom, by pobyć kilka dni w puszczy. Trzymał się z dala od granic państwa asów, ale i tak przypominał sobie w jakiej popierdolonej sytuacji jest za każdym razem, gdy zauważył coś, co sprawiało, że myślał o Lokim – coś, co chciałby mu _podarować_.

Ale zniszczył ich przyjaźń. Uświadomił to sobie w ciągu tych kilku sekund, w których patrzyli na siebie. Usłyszał to w tym jednym słowie pytania. Ponieważ Tony jednym gestem wyznał swe uczucia i Loki zrozumiał.

Najwidoczniej Tony nie był stworzony by być częścią rasy, która _zakochuje się tylko raz_ , ponieważ czuł w swoim sercu i swych kościach; wyboru dokonano, Loki był tym jednym jedynym. Wieki mógł czekać, by spotkać czarownika, ale jedno spotkanie wystarczyło. Tony znalazł swoją drugą połówkę... po prostu okazało się, że ta nie podziela jego uczuć.

Wszystko było ok, miał się _dobrze_.

Zawsze będzie miał się dobrze. Tylko trochę czasu będzie wymagało przyzwyczajenie się do tępego bólu.

Tony był na to przygotowany. Był gotowy na to, by trzymać wszystkie drobiazgi od Lokiego w pudełku obok sztyletów i wykładać je jedynie wtedy, gdy będzie pijany lub akurat będzie miał ochotę poczuć się, jakby wyrwano mu wnętrzności i rozrzucono je po podłodze.

Zaplanował sobie taką piękną przyszłość, a jej częścią było także to, że _nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Lokiego_. Wiedział, że nie zostanie zaakceptowany; nie znaczyło to, że musiał to jeszcze usłyszeć.

Niestety zapomniał o malutkim szczególe - Loki był _czarownikiem_.

Kiedy zauważył, że idzie przez puszczę w kierunku, w którym nie miał zamiaru iść nigdy więcej, kiedy _nie mógł się zatrzymać_ , Tony dobrze wiedział co się dzieje.

Nie znaczyło to, że nie próbował chwytać gałęzi i pni, zdrapując fragmenty kory, które zostawały mu pod paznokciami. Walczył, klął, w panice zapierał się nogami, ale nic nie mogło się mierzyć z determinacją i magią Lokiego.

Zbliżał się do polany i wiedział, że on tam czeka. Podjął ostatnią próbę, wołając: – Loki, przestań, Loki, _przestań_.

Tony poczuł jak czarownik zawahał się, przez co mógł się zatrzymać. Nie mógł się odwrócić i odejść, ale też nie musiał podchodzić bliżej.

-Tony – powiedział delikatnie Loki, a Tony, słysząc to, przełknął, a jego żołądek skręcał się na dźwięk tego głosu. Przez listowie nie widział czarownika, ale ten nie mógł być daleko. - Tony, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Tony pokręcił głową.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz. - Zamknął oczy. - Loki, proszę, po prostu zostaw listę pod drzewem, a przyniosę wszystko w ciągu dnia.

 _Proszę, zrozum, że wciąż będę dotrzymywał umowy, po prostu nie chcę usłyszeć, jak mówisz mi, że nie mogę być z tobą_ /

\- Tego chcesz? – zapytał Loki. - Tak chcesz zakończyć naszą przyjaźń?

 _Przyjaźń_.

Pełen bólu, acz prawie szczęśliwy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Tony’ego, gdy usłyszał te słowa.

\- Nie – przyznał – Nie, to nie jest to, czego _chcę_. - Od razu pożałował swoich słów. - _Kurwa_ \- syknął – Loki, kurwa. Po prostu daj mi odejść.

Cisza, cholerna, _wymowna_ cisza, a potem poczuł jak magia znów ciągnie go do przodu.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić Tony.

Tony próbował odpychać się od powietrza, próbował ze wszystkich sił.

\- Kurwa, Loki, ty cholerny dupku, ty pierdolony _draniu_. Ty diabelny skurwysy...

Przerwał, gdy przedarł się przez listowie i wpadł na polanę, prosto _w ramiona Lokiego_. Ten złapał go, mocno obejmując i przyciskając dłonie do jego żeber, sprawiając, że podbródek Tony’ego zderzył się z piersią czarownika. Zamiast powietrza wdech przyniósł mu zapach _Lokiego_.

\- Cześć Tony – szepnął niskim głosem tuż przy jego uchu.

Tony tylko zadrżał i zaczął się odsuwać.

\- Przytrzymam się – zagroził mu wprost Loki – jeśli spróbujesz stąd odejść.

Tony ostrożnie wziął następny wdech i zaproponował: – Tylko przestań mnie obejmować.

Wiedział, że zrobi coś, czego oboje będą żałować, jeśli Loki zmusi go, by _tu_ został.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś zrozumiał jakie ‘stąd’ miałem na myśli.

Tony podniósł wzrok, ale nie mógł nawet mieć nadziei, bo była zbyt splątana z niedowierzaniem i strachem.

\- Co, Lok...

Loki pochylił głowę, a choć ich czoła się nie dotykały, ich włosy stworzyły kurtynę, wewnątrz której czarownik patrzył na niego i był jeszcze bliżej niż podczas łamania klątwy.

\- Od początku mnie lubiłeś – oznajmił – Zawsze...

\- Flirtowałem – syknął Tony – tak, flirtowałem z tobą. _Tak_ , lubię cię. Cholera, nie, _podobasz mi się_. Jesteś, kurwa, z siebie _zadowolony_ , Lo...

Loki zaczął chichotać, ale nie to sprawiło, że Tony zamilkł. Zrobił to, gdy to miękkie rozbawienie zostało przyciśnięte do jego ust. Loki go pocałował. Ręce przesunął na plecy Tony’ego, by móc go przysunąć jeszcze bliżej.

Tony uniósł dłonie i zatopił je w kruczoczarnych włosach, przyciągając czarownika – nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jęknął cicho, gdy Loki pogłębił pocałunek, zadrżał, gdy ten powolnym ruchem przesunął rękę z jego pleców na kość ogonową.

To Tony odsunął się jako pierwszy, przesuwając dłonie na ramiona czarownika, by spróbować zanalizować jego minę.

\- Co ty... – wziął głęboki wdech. - Loki, co _do cholery_?

Loki cmoknął z niezadowolenia i musnął ustami czoło Tony’ego – powieki elfa zatrzepotały, a serce podskoczyło w piersi. Tony zacisnął dłonie na zbroi Lokiego.

\- Nie możesz tak sobie...

Loki uśmiechał się i znowu pocałował Tony’ego.

\- Spróbuj się uspokoić, kochanie.

Tony potrząsnął głową, ignorując to, jak to zdrobnienie _działało na niego_ i siłą wydostał się z objęć Lokiego. Ten mu na to pozwolił, ale wpatrywał się w niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Tony...

\- Nie. – Tony potrząsnął głową i wskazał ręką między nimi. - Wytłumacz to, kurwa, teraz. _Nigdy_ mnie nie lubiłeś. Nigdy na mnie nie spojrzałeś, nigdy nie zareagowałeś na moje zaloty. Co się tu dzieje do cholery? - Zacisnął zęby. - Nie mów mi, że ma to coś wspólnego ze składnikami eliksirów lub bronią. Nie mów mi, że...

\- Wystarczy – przerwał mu z mocą Loki i zrobił krok w jego kierunku. - Sądzisz, że twoje uczucia są nieodwzajemnione, więc zignoruję tę obrazę, ale _nigdy więcej_ nie sugeruj, że jestem tu tylko ze względu na to, co mogę od ciebie dostać.

Tony przyglądał mu się z nieufnością.

\- Więc dlaczego tu _jesteś_?

Loki pokręcił głową, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tyle czasu zajmuje Tony’emu zrozumienie takiej oczywistości.

– Dla ciebie.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Tony’ego korciło, by przyciągnąć Lokiego, by przyłożyć twarz do jego szyi i po prostu _zaakceptować_ , że mówi prawdę. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić swojemu sercu.

\- Od kiedy?

Loki otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, więc Tony szybko wyjaśnił: - Na pewno nie od początku. Wiem, że nie. _Od kiedy?_

Loki zawahał się i widać, było, że mu się to nie podoba, ale odpowiedział: - Od kiedy nie mogłeś się zamknąć, gdy łamałem klątwę. – Uniósł delikatnie głowę. - Przytulenie się też jest możliwe, ale nie jestem pewny czy nazwałbym je przyczyną.

Tony czekał bez słowa, co Loki zauważył i, głośno westchnąwszy, zaczął z lekkim niezadowoleniem wyjaśniać: - Lubiłeś moją magię, lubiłeś ze mną rozmawiać. Dobrze wiedziałem, że chcesz ode mnie wyciągnąć informacje. Nie było to nic, co mógłbyś _użyć_ , ot, czysta ciekawość. Inni nie są mną zainteresowani, ale ty byłeś. - Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Do tego jesteś atrakcyjny, inteligentny i sam z siebie intrygujący. Próbowałem wymyślić jak moglibyśmy kontynuować nasze rozmowy po złamaniu klątwy, choć, przyznaję, nie sądziłem, że twoje uczucia przybrały romantyczny charakter, bo próbowałeś mnie poderwać od samego początku naszej znajomości, a jednak...

Tony nie mógł wytrzymać; szczęście przepełniało jego pierś, więc pomknął w stronę Lokiego i rzucił mu się w ramiona z taką siłą, że ten musiał zrobić krok w tył. Objął nogami talię czarownika, zmuszając go, by schwycił jego uda, żeby się nie przewrócili.

\- Tony! – warknął Loki, ale elf zignorował jego oburzone spojrzenie, ujmując w dłonie jego twarz i całując go ze słodyczą.

Poczuł sfrustrowany oddech Lokiego, ale nie martwił się, bo chwilę później ten rozluźnił się w jego objęciach.

Całowali się powoli i głęboko przez długie minuty, a Tony tylko obejmował czarownika coraz mocniej.

Gdy w końcu rozdzielili się na tyle długo, by porozmawiać, Loki zapytał: - Czy naprawdę musiałeś na mnie naskoczyć?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Tony i od razu wykorzystał okazję – ogólnie _naskakiwanie na ciebie_ jest konieczne. Tak w ogóle to marzy mi się rozebranie cię w jeziorze lub pod wodospadem.

Oczy Lokiego pociemniały, a Tony, czekając z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź, czuł wszystkie nerwy.

\- Cóż – odezwał się czarownik – jaki szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, mamy ten sam cel.

Tony westchnął uszczęśliwiony i pozwolił się zanieść nad wodę, ukradkiem wkładając dłonie pod zbroję Lokiego i powoli pozbywając się jej części.

Jutro porozmawia z Lokim o tym całym zawieraniu związku i _łączeniu się na całe życie_. Miał mnóstwo czasu, by przekonać go, że znalezienie jednego partnera i kochanka na całe życie ma wiele zalet.

Ale na razie miał czarownika do rozebrania i usta do całowania. O przyszłości pomyśli później, bo Tony wiedział, że tak długo, jak Loki będzie w jego życiu, wszystko będzie dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to by było na tyle. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało.

**Author's Note:**

> Drugi rozdział już za tydzień.


End file.
